La condena
by Alyx96
Summary: Draco Malfoy, sólo quería que ese día llegue. El día que marcaría un antes y después para toda su familia. Pero jamás se imaginaba que su vida iba a dar tal giro, que su "afortunada" condena vendría con una tortura extra adicional. ¿Aguantará portarse como un niño bueno y salir libre? Ya ni el mismo Draco sabía. Advertencias: Drarry, Slash, Lemon.
1. Afortunados

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo escribo esto por diversión y amor al Drarry.

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola! Primero que nada gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esto, será un fic corto y romántico, es el primero que escribo así que disculpen si encuentran algún errorcito, estoy comenzando :)

Agradecería mucho tus comentarios y bueno espero que disfrutes mucho la historia

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Capítulo 1: Afortunados**

Draco se despertó muy temprano esa mañana, de hecho, no sabía si llamar a eso despertar ya que no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. El día había llegado. Un día que marcaría un antes y después para toda su familia.

Luego de prepararse, cuidando cada detalle de su aspecto, para asegurarse de que nadie en el Ministerio lo viera abatido y mucho menos débil, decidió bajar a desayunar con sus padres.

Su madre lucía un aspecto sobrio y elegante, tomaba té con una controlada calma, intentando disimular su ansiedad que se notaba por el leve temblor de sus manos. Su padre, al contrario de su esposa, era todo nervios, caminaba desde la chimenea hasta la mesa, golpeteaba con su bastón sus pies y tenía una mirada entre distraída y asustada.

Por primera vez Draco vió a sus padres vulnerables, sin el aire orgulloso que los caracterizaba.

—Buenos días —dijo Draco sentándose frente a su madre.

—Buenos días querido —contestó Narcisa, forzando una sonrisa— ¿Gustas de un poco de té?

Draco asintió con la cabeza, y murmuró un agradecimiento. Su padre no lo había saludado, ni siquiera escuchado, la cosa pintaba más mal de lo que pensaba.

Apenas hubo un cruce de oraciones entre su madre y él, cuando su elfo doméstico Aurey apareció frente a la mesa y anunció la llegada de los aurores que los escoltarían al Ministerio.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto, recordando el día que llegó la esperada carta que les anunciaba la fecha del juicio y las medidas extra de seguridad, el Ministerio de Magia opinaba que la familia Malfoy era de tener cuidado y que se escaparían a la primera, por lo que habían decidido asignarles a los "mejores" aurores de su equipo para asegurarse que ninguno de los miembros de su, ahora, pequeña familia intentará nada extraño. _Como si fuéramos unas malditas ratas cobardes _pensó el rubio.

Su padre fue el primero en dirigirse a la puerta que daba con la recepción de la mansión, su madre se levantó con gracia y le siguió el paso, alcanzándolo para tomar su brazo con decisión. Draco fue lentamente tras ellos, sus piernas parecían pesarle horrores, pero se obligaba a sí mismo a avanzar con seguridad.

—Buenos días caballeros —comenzó a decir su padre, la palabra _caballeros _fue pronunciada de una manera extraña, algo que solo su hijo y su esposa pudieron notar. — Ya estamos listos.

—Buenos días Sr. y Sra. Malfoy —contestó una voz conocida. Draco que sin darse cuenta estuvo mirando un punto lejano sobre la entrada principal, ahora por primera vez fijaba su mirada sobre el equipo de aurores.

_Mierda _fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, de todas las personas del mundo mágico, ahí estaba el _jodido_ héroe, el _maldito _Niño-que-vivió, claro, pensó Draco, el Ministerio había prometido a sus mejores aurores y por supuesto el mago más poderoso estaba ahí para liderarlos.

_Somos los más afortunados_, se burló Draco para sus adentros.

—Como medida preventiva, deberán colocarse estos, por favor —continuó Potter, entregándole a su padre tres brazaletes negros gruesos con una piedra verde en frente. —Los brazaletes tienen un encantamiento que anulará su magia temporalmente. También necesitaremos que nos entreguen sus varitas.

Tanto Draco como sus padres se colocaron los brazaletes y su madre ya se había adelantado, guardando las varitas de los tres en una caja. Su elfo doméstico se encargó de entregárselas a Potter, que se las paso a uno de sus compañeros, que Draco no conocía, pero se veía mucho mayor que él y Potter.

El brazalete puesto emitía una extraña sensación, como si algo faltará en su interior, la ausencia de la magia es horrible, pensó el rubio, se preguntaba si así se sentirían los muggles; sin vida.

—Bien, todo listo —convino Potter, mirando a sus compañeros, les dijo: —Mason tu ve con la Señora Malfoy y Tucker con el Señor Malfoy

Mason, el hombre al que Potter le había confiado la caja con sus varitas, un auror mucho más alto y corpulento que él se acercó a su madre, su piel morena contrastaba enormemente con la de su madre que era blanca nívea. La tomó del brazo fuertemente, se notaba a leguas que no le importaba lo que ella piense o sienta.

Tucker era alto como su padre, no tan corpulento, pero se lo veía fuerte, casi tan rubio como él mismo, se colocó de la misma manera a lado de Lucius.

_Genial,_ maldijo Draco internamente, _me toca aparecerme con San Potter._

Potter avanzó hacia él, lo miró como pidiendo permiso, a lo que Draco asintió. _Siempre tan asquerosamente correcto, como si no disfrutará este momento. _

Y en un parpadeo habían aparecido en un área del Ministerio que Draco no había visto nunca. Avanzaron por un largo pasillo, sus pisadas resonando, el ambiente se tornó frío y muy tenso. Las paredes con azulejos oscuros no ayudaron en nada. Draco miró su reflejo y su rostro reflejaba, sin querer, todo lo que él no quería. _Estaba cagado en los pantalones. _

El Ministro de Magia, Macnair, del que Draco había escuchado muy poco, los miraba desde lo alto cuando entraron, a su alrededor magos y magas de diferentes edades observaban como los tres se acomodaban en los asientos preparados para ellos. Potter y sus compañeros se colocaron detrás de cada uno.

Draco temblaba, pero trataba de disimularlo, entrelazando sus manos y subiendo la mirada, como si no tuviera nada que temer.

El juicio comenzó. Primero por su padre. Luego de un largo ir y venir, un breve relato de los hechos y cargos de los que se le acusaba a su padre. _Mortifago, aliado de Voldemort, espía, ayudó a resucitar al Señor Oscuro. _Una larga lista de horrores, de los que Draco pensó lastimeramente, absolutamente todo era verdad.

—Lucius Malfoy —comenzó Mcnair —El jurado de esta sesión ha llegado a una conclusión unánime

Hubo una pausa, su padre no levantaba la mirada. Su madre trataba de mantener la compostura y él mientras se mostraba impasible, como si nada de esto fuera real, este momento había rondado por su cabeza desde hacía meses.

—El jurado lo ha declarado culpable de todos los cargos —sentenció el Ministro, carraspeó y luego dijo —Condenándolo a cadena perpetua en Azkaban desde este momento.

Draco miró a su padre, sus ojos celestes le devolvieron la mirada, y asintió, no se lo veía sorprendido, y no esperaba menos. El agente Mason se encargó de ayudar a su padre a levantarse y a retirarse del lugar con él. No hubo despedidas, no hubo lágrimas, todo fue distante y frío, tal como su familia sabía que serí faltaban los aplausos de los presentes.

La siguiente fue su madre. Los cargos contra ella no eran tan graves, no había estado implicada en hechos tan horrendos, pero sí tenía culpa. Lo que más sorprendió a Draco fue escuchar que Potter había abogado a su favor, entregando un recuerdo, donde el Mcnair y el jurado habían constatado que Narcisa Malfoy ayudó al Niño-que-vivió a fingir su muerte, hecho que fue crucial para ganar la guerra.

—Narcisa Malfoy —volvió a decir Mcnair, luego de escuchar a la representante del jurado. —Los miembros del jurado han decidido declararla culpable de los cargos de los que se le acusa

Mcnair tomó un poco de aire luego continuó

—Sin embargo, no cumplirá su condena en Azkaban. Podrá cumplirla en su domicilio con uso restringido de la magia por los siguientes seis meses. Luego de esto, deberá reportarse al ministerio con su varita para ser registrada. Un auror custodiará la Mansión Malfoy durante el tiempo de su condena. Si cumple con las condiciones, quedará libre de transitar y utilizar su magia de nuevo, no obstante, la magia negra queda totalmente prohibida, por lo que de por vida tendrá un rastreador del Ministerio. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Su madre asintió. _Genial _pensó Draco _un mugroso auror invadirá su hogar por seis meses_

Pero aliviado, su madre iba a estar bien.

Cuando llegó su turno, Draco sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Escucho retazos de la conversación. Acusado de intento de asesinato a Albus Dumbledore, conspirar para infiltrar a mortifagos en Hogwarts. Y una vez más San Potter salvándolo todo, en este caso, una declaración de cuando Draco lo había encubierto en la Mansión Malfoy.

Draco empezó a rememorar ese día, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Mcnair. Su sentencia estaba lista.

—Draco Malfoy —Mcnair parecía ya cansado luego de tantas horas. —El jurado de la sesión lo ha declarado culpable de los cargos de los que se le acusa, y queda sentenciado, como su madre, a prisión domiciliaria, con uso restringido de magia y la misma prohibición de por vida del uso de magia negra. ¿Quedó claro?

Draco murmuró un leve "Entendido" y cuando se disponían a levantarse para marcharse una vez, Potter aclaró su garganta, que retumbo en el silencioso auditorio.

—Oh... —dijo el Ministro, como si acabará de recordar algo. —Disculpen, una última cosa, Draco, como no pudo finalizar sus estudios luego de la guerra y a pedido del Sr. Potter, se ha determinado que podrá recibir un tutor en su domicilio para culminar los mismos y presentarse a los EXTASIS al finalizar el año, eso sí cumple su condena al pie de la letra.

Draco quedó pasmado en su lugar. ¿Tanto poder tenía Potter? ¿Y por qué había decidido ayudarlo? Confundido y sin habla, se escuchó a si mismo decir nuevamente _entendido. _

—Bien, con eso queda levantada la sesión. —finalizó Mcnair.

Draco y su madre se levantaron lentamente, nuevamente escoltados por Potter y Tucker. Sus piernas flanqueaban, pero él caminaba decidido, era _casi _libre.

No podía mirar a Potter a la cara mientras caminaba a su lado, es decir, él les había salvado el pellejo y encima consiguió que pudiera continuar con sus estudios. Otra persona hubiera estado llorándole de agradecimiento, pero él era Draco Malfoy, y su orgullo estaba primero.

Su orgullo ahora herido porque quedaba en deuda con el _maldito jodido y estúpido Harry Potter._

Llegaron a su hogar ya casi culminando la tarde, porque les habían hecho pasar por una serie de papeleo, encantamientos inhibidores e indicaciones sobre su condena.

Al amanecer a primera hora conocerían al agente encargado de custodiarlos o como Draco decía _controlarlos. _Sus clases con el tutor del Ministerio empezarían la siguiente semana, el mismo se encargaría de traer todo lo necesario para las clases.

Draco no cenó esa noche, se recostó en su habitación y por primera vez en el día, se dio permiso de romperse, lloró por su padre.

Su padre que nunca había sido cariñoso con él, que había tomado malas decisiones, seguía y seguirá siendo su progenitor, su cariño por él no mermaba y si, admitía Draco, lo extrañaría.

Lloró hasta quedarse profundamente dormido, y esa noche no soñó absolutamente nada.

La noche pasó más rápida que una snitch, su madre ya estaba levantada terminando de desayunar cuando Draco bajó las escaleras. Solo se murmuraron un breve saludo, la incomodidad se sentía en el aire.

El día de ayer parecía ya un recuerdo lejano, y como un _dejavu _apareció Aurey, anunciado la llegada de su nuevo inquilino.

Draco y su madre se dirigieron a la puerta al mismo tiempo, ya estaban listos. Le habían encargado a Aurey, dejar impecable la habitación de huéspedes, y cuando llegaron al recibidor, el elfo en ese momento se desaparecía con las maletas del auror.

Draco no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, de nuevo esa sensación de _ya pasé por esto _lo invadió y otra vez se preguntó _¿De todas las jodidas personas del mundo mágico? ¿Él? ¿De verdad? _

Harry Potter, su archienemigo, su "salvador", el héroe del mundo mágico, iba a vivir con ellos durante los siguientes seis meses.

Y por primera vez Draco dudó de poder cumplir su condena apropiadamente.


	2. Extraño

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo escribo esto por diversión y amor al Drarry.

**Notas de autora: **Voy subiendo los capítulos de a poco, espero que les guste :)

**Capítulo 2: Extraño**

Malfoy lo observaba incrédulo, Harry quería reírse de la cara de espanto que el rubio tenía, pero se contuvo profesionalmente. Narcisa, en cambio, lo observaba con alivio, a Harry se le vino a la mente el famoso refrán muggle "Más vale mal conocido, que bueno por conocer" y concluyó que era exactamente lo que la madre de Malfoy transmitía con su expresión.

—Buenos días —sonrió Harry, mirándolos a ambos.

—Buenos días —dijeron al unísono.

Harry observó a Malfoy, el rubio no había perdido la elegancia que le caracterizaba, su cabello estaba más corto, su cuerpo delgado y alto, sus ojos más grises que nunca si eso era posible, pero había perdido ese aire de superioridad y petulancia.

Su madre siempre fue elegante, pensó Harry, a pesar de las circunstancias, lucía espléndida como su hijo, la preocupación se le denotaba un poco en los ojos cansados, pero los disimulaba con su porte seguro y confiado.

—Nuestro elfo doméstico Aurey, se encargará de mostrarle el lugar, y lo dirigirá a su habitación —dijo Narcisa Malfoy, y luego añadió: —El desayuno se sirve puntualmente a las 08 am, el almuerzo al mediodía y no acostumbramos a cenar juntos, pero si desea algo puede pedírselo a Aurey sin problema se lo preparará.

—Entendido, muchas gracias —contestó Harry. Malfoy no había pronunciado palabra.

—Desde luego cualquier cosa que necesite Sr. Potter háganoslo saber, estaremos dispuestos a ayudarle.

Su madre declaró esto muy segura, pero Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado fugazmente, notó Harry. _Esto no va a ser nada fácil _se le vino a la mente.

—Por favor, llámeme Harry —terció el auror, queriendo evitar mayor incomodidad.

—Entendido, y puede llamarme Narcisa, Harry —trató de sonreír.

—Y a mí Malfoy, gracias —habló atropelladamente el rubio.

Su madre le lanzó una mirada indignada, pero a su hijo no pareció importarle que le reprendiera. Ese era el Malfoy del colegio que Harry conocía.

—Si me disculpan entonces, me retiro, tengo mucho que poner al día en el jardín

Y con esto dicho Narcisa se retiró, dejando a Malfoy y a él en un tenso silencio, que no duró mucho pues Auery volvió, listo para llevar a Harry a su habitación.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, Malfoy se hizo a un lado para que él y el elfo pudieran pasar.

La habitación que le habían preparado era preciosa, decorada con muy buen gusto, una cama enorme ocupaba el medio del lugar, con almohadas de diferentes tamaños, cortinas para dar privacidad al huésped.

Cada detalle estaba cuidado, desde el armario hasta el cómodo diván bajo la ventana, entraba mucha luz por la habitación a través de la ventana que daba directamente con el jardín.

A lado de la cama había una puerta que daba a un cuarto de baño, con tina y todas las comodidades. Harry pensó que no le vendría nada mal un baño relajante antes de dormir esta noche.

Al mediodía en punto Aury le informó que el almuerzo estaba servido.

Harry había recorrido la Mansión toda la mañana, lanzó algunos hechizos de protección y de inhibición que el Ministerio le había ordenado y luego se regresó a su habitación para acomodar sus pertenencias en el armario, después de todo le esperaban seis meses. —

Como volviendo en el tiempo recordó las razones por las que estaba allí.

_—Harry —dijo Hermione, entre exasperada y suplicante. —Por favor, acepta esto, necesitas alejarte del peligro por un tiempo _

_—Lo sé Hermione, pero Malfoy me matará o yo a él —contestó Harry— una cosa es escoltarlo a su juicio y otra totalmente diferente es convivir con él_

_—Harry ya eres un adulto y Malfoy también, estoy segura que ambos pueden comportarse —Hermione le tomó las manos y suspiró antes de continuar — Es una misión tranquila, son seis meses, te conviene, y te ayudará a superar todo esto_

_—Ni siquiera empaqué —comenzó a considerar Harry._

_Hermione tenía razón, debía alejarse por un tiempo. Lo que había ocurrido todavía lo carcomía, la culpa latente en él y además sabía que el jefe de aurores no le asignarían misiones jugosas por un tiempo. Había fallado demasiado._

_—Está bien, no importa, yo te ayudaré —sonrió Hermione, y asintió con aprobación. Su amiga adoraba que él le hiciera caso._

Volviendo al presente, Harry suspiró. Bueno, al menos no comenzó tan mal dijo sin querer en voz alta y se dirigió al comedor para el almuerzo que sabía sería el más incómodo del año.

El menú desde luego estaba para chuparse los dedos, los tres comensales comían sin decir una sola palabra. Por educación, Narcisa aguardo a que Malfoy y él terminarán sus platos, para pedir permiso de retirarse, informándole a Harry que estaría en su despacho leyendo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y mirando a Draco, intento hacer conversación. Ya estaban allí por lo menos trataría de hacer amena la relación para que la estadía no será tan tortuosa para ambos.

—¿Cuándo empiezas con tu tutoría? —le preguntó, como si no lo supiera ya.

Draco lo miró, ciertamente sorprendido, y le respondió:

—El lunes, Potter, pero me imagino que ya sabrás hasta los horarios en los que voy al baño, así que no sé a qué viene tu pregunta

—Solo estaba intentando hacer conversación, Malfoy —Harry tratando de calmarse, añadió: —Estoy tratando de hacer más fáciles las cosas para ambos, tampoco estoy de vacaciones aquí

—¿Y por qué no enviaron a otra persona entonces, eh, Potter? Dime, con toda tu influencia de San Salvador… ¿No conseguiste que te dieran una misión para salvar culos, para variar?

Harry no tenía ninguna intención de responderle, ya se estaba arrepintiendo, sin embargo, intentó calmarse _Ya son adultos _decía una vocecita muy parecida a la de su castaña mejor amiga.

—Malfoy… —no sabía ni como continuar la oración — ¿Podemos hacer una tregua? ¿Por favor? O por lo menos tratar de no matarnos en estos seis meses, además tú tienes más que perder que yo, después de todo es tu libertad la que está en juego.

Draco estaba rojo de la ira. _Eso no salió nada bien, _pensó Harry.

—¿Por qué? —Harry le miró confundido— De todas las personas, tenías que ser tú, él que nos salvó el culo, siempre tan héroe, tan San Potter… ¿Por qué nunca te ocupas de tus propios asuntos? Restregando en la cara de todo el mundo lo bueno que eres

—No lo hice para hacerme del héroe, se los debía, era una deuda pendiente contigo y tu madre. Me ayudaron y quise retribuir.

Draco bufó.

—Por favor —escupió, y luego lanzó una risa sarcástica — Potter, salvas el mundo mágico, todo el mundo está en deuda contigo si vamos al caso.

Harry se rio un poco, siguiendo la lógica, sí, no se lo debía a Malfoy a su madre, pero quiso hacerlo.

—Bien, supongo que podemos intentar… tu tregua. —hizo comillas con los dedos— Además no querría mancharme con tu asquerosa sangre, porque si te mato deberé hacerlo con una daga o espada, y no pienso ensuciarme las manos

Malfoy no tenía varita y su magia estaba controlada, así que tenía razón, si quería matarlo pues iba a tener que hacerlo del modo más muggle.

—Ay, suerte de mí —dijo sarcásticamente Harry

—Pero golpes eso no te lo prometo —continuó Malfoy, sus ojos parecían ¿Divertidos?

Era la primera conversación semi-civilizada que tenían y estaban hablando de golpear y matar a Harry. Bueno, un comienzo es un comienzo.

Malfoy se levantó de la mesa y Harry hizo lo mismo. Ambos subieron la escalera en silencio, y ahí cayeron en cuenta que sus habitaciones estaban una a lado de otra.

Se miraron fijamente antes de entrar cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos, y se sintió extraño.

Estos iban a ser unos meses muy interesantes.

La mañana del día siguiente continuó muy aburrida, para pesar de Harry. Narcisa estuvo encerrada en su despacho tomando té y leyendo. Se encontró con Malfoy en el desayuno y luego el rubio se encerró en su habitación. Ni siquiera el elfo doméstico aparecía por ninguna parte.

Harry decidió salir a tomar aire fresco al jardín, el también sentía que estaba cumpliendo una condena, una merecida pensó con amargura.

Destellos de ese fatídico día volvieron a su mente, y el intento apartarlos. Después de la guerra, este recuerdo le atormentaba de igual manera. Uno ya diría que, con tantos sucesos trágicos en su vida, él ya estaría de alguna forma rara…acostumbrado.

Pero las pesadillas cada noche le atormentaban.

Una presencia interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Malfoy tuvo la misma idea que él al parecer.

—Potter —saludó.

—Malfoy —respondió Harry.

Se quedaron sin que decir por unos minutos, solo parados allí, mirando el bello día que se alzaba frente a ellos. Narcisa cuidaba su jardín personalmente, y como todo en la casa, destilaba buen gusto.

La mansión en sí, había cambiado mucho, ya no era el lúgubre lugar que le traía malos recuerdos. Harry no tuvo escalofríos al entrar ni nada parecido porque ya no quedaba nada que le recordara aquel día, es como si todo lo que hubo, desde los muebles hasta las luces hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Harry se preguntó si había ocurrido lo mismo con el calabozo donde los tuvieron presos junto con Luna.

—Potter… —Malfoy dudó antes de continuar. —¿Por qué pediste que me dejaran estudiar nuevamente?

Harry sentía que esa pregunta estuvo rondando por la cabeza del rubio desde hacía mucho. Y él no sabía muy bien la respuesta, le parecía lo más justo, Malfoy era después de todo como él, un chico asustado que todavía no sabía qué hacer con su vida.

—Pues… yo creo que todos merecemos una oportunidad. Conmigo hicieron lo mismo ¿Sabes? —Harry se aclaró la garganta —Yo tuve un "curso rápido", Hermione no estuvo nada contenta con aquello, pero en ese momento me pareció una gran idea.

Malfoy lo miraba atentamente, nunca tuvo una conversación así con él.

—Terminé mis estudios, y el entrenamiento de auror a la par —Draco rodó los ojos, podía leer en su expresión _No me sorprende para nada._ —Ellos creyeron que era lo mejor, yo hasta ahora no estoy muy seguro. Daban por sentado que sería un gran auror

Harry miró melancólicamente hacia los árboles del jardín. No sabía que carajos estaba haciendo, comentándole a Malfoy todo esto.

—¿Y no crees que así sea? —inquirió Malfoy.

A Harry le sorprendió le pregunta. ¿Se merecía tanto privilegio? Ciertamente no, pero le costaba la idea de volver a Hogwarts, siempre había sido su lugar seguro, pero luego de ver tantas muertes, el recuerdo le perseguía, no sabía si podría acabar otro año cuerdo.

—Pues… es una pregunta complicada —repuso Harry, y luego tratando de desviar el tema, dijo: —Pero no se trata de mí, yo pedí para que cuando termine todo esto, y cumplas tu condena, puedas ser libre de elegir.

Una vez más Malfoy lo miro boquiabierto.

—Potter, yo nunca seré libre —contestó Malfoy, si estaba disgustado, no se le notó en la voz. —Siempre seré el Mortífago, el malo de la historia, el traidor. No habrá libertad para mí, no completa al menos.

Harry por primera vez miró con un poco de… ¿Pena?

—Ay, no me mires así, no es como si no lo mereciera… después de todo sólo mis decisiones me trajeron a esto

—No es así —repuso Harry, sin pensarlo —Solo hiciste lo que te hicieron creer era correcto, estabas asustado, no fueron tus propias decisiones y… ahora si serás libre de tomarlas.

Malfoy le miró con una expresión que Harry no pudo descifrar. Esto no era algo normal de su relación, hablar decentemente, y darse cuenta que no eran tan diferentes, resultaba un poco aterrador pero agradable a su manera.

—Gracias… supongo

Harry solo asintió y le sonrío. Su primera sonrisa sincera hacia el rubio ¿Quién lo diría?

Malfoy parecía meditar sobre lo siguiente que diría, ambos solo estaban allí parados, mirando a lo lejos cada uno en su mente. Harry intentó hacer conversación de nuevo, cualquier cosa menos estar atrapado en sus pensamientos.

—¿Nunca te sentiste solo en esta enorme casa? —preguntó trivialmente Harry

—Pues…sí, a veces. Mis amigos solían venir a pasar las vacaciones —contestó Malfoy, nostálgico —Pero las cosas cambiaron mucho, mi madre no quería nada que le recuerde a _ese entonces_

Harry entendió perfectamente a que se refería.

—Y decidió cambiarlo todo, a su estilo, y ahora es más agradable… —continuó Draco, como pensando que iba a decir —Supongo que ya lo notaste

—De echo sí, sólo estuve aquí una vez, pero quedó…—buscando la palabra adecuada, Harry dijo: — marcado en mí

El rubio le lanzó una mirada de entendimiento.

—¿Quién diría? Eh, podemos hablar como dos magos civilizados —lanzó Harry para difuminar el tenso ambiente.

—Soy muy educado a diferencia de ti, Potter —graznó Draco, con su aire de superioridad —Puedo comportarme, no soy un animal

Ese era el Malfoy que conocía.

Narcisa salió al jardín, y se sorprendió bastante al encontrarlos a ambos allí, miró a su hijo con ternura y les preguntó

—¿Les gustaría tomar el té?

Ambos aceptaron y entraron a la mansión. Aurey preparó la mesita, y los tres tomaron asiento.

—Delicioso —dijo Harry, dándole un sorbo.

—Oh sí, es una hierba especial de mi jardín, me gusta experimentar sabores —respondió entusiasmada Narcisa —Es algo que me apasiona desde mis días de colegio

—Es interesante, tal vez por eso Malfoy tiene tal habilidad en pociones —contestó Harry, Malfoy lo miro como no dando crédito a lo que dijo.

Sí, Harry se había fijado en eso, en sexto año. Cuando llevaba algo _obsesionado con él, _bueno Harry pensó, esa no sería la palabra que el utilizaría, pero sus amigos sí.

—Si es algo que inculqué a Draco desde pequeño, siempre fue un excelente ayudante —Narcisa miro a Malfoy con orgullo, pero este no dijo nada.

Luego de tomar el té, la tarde culminó rápidamente, Harry había entrenado en su habitación para no perder la costumbre, redacto una carta a sus amigos, sólo era el segundo día, sin embargo, ya los extrañaba muchísimo.

No cenó ese día, era viernes por la noche, el lunes Malfoy comenzaría sus estudios y Harry se preguntó si podría acompañarlo para hacer el tiempo. Enseguida descartó la idea, no era muy fanático de estudiar.

El sábado por la tarde Harry, había estado leyendo un libro de tácticas para Quidditch, y luego de unas horas decidió descansar, levanto la mirada hacia la ventana y observó el jardín.

El clima estaba precioso, se le apetecía mucho entrenar al ire libre, se preguntó a si mismo si le molestaría a Malfoy o a su madre. Se colocó su equipo y salió a tantear terreno.

Narcisa estaba encerrada en su despacho le comentó el elfo Aurey, y el amo Malfoy no había salido de su habitación desde el almuerzo. _Bien, _pensó Malfoy, _es mi oportunidad._

De verdad no quería desaprovechar la ocasión. Luego de 30 minutos sentía arder todos sus músculos, adoraba esa sensación, entrenar siempre alejaba su mente de todo aquello que le molestaba.

Cuando entrenaba sentía que el mundo paraba, eran sólo él y su cuerpo. El calor se intensificó a medida que entrenaba más fuerte, y observó cada rincón antes de decidir dejar su torso al descubierto para refrescarse un poco.

Ahora si a ese baño de espuma, sonrió Harry, satisfecho.


	3. Parecidos

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo escribo esto por diversión y amor al Drarry.

**Capítulo 3: Parecidos**

Draco había estado todo el día encerrado, sólo salió una vez para almorzar. Tampoco habló con su madre ni vio a Potter. El día le resultaba tremendamente aburrido.

Pasó la tarde acomodando sus túnicas, sí, así de ocioso estaba, luego paso a sus libros favoritos, que eran varios y se jactaba de aquello.

Cuando ya dejó cada rincón de su habitación a su gusto, decidió dirigirse a la biblioteca, a buscar un nuevo ejemplar que tragarse, incluso pensó con un ligero entusiasmo, tal vez debería empezar a adelantar lecturas para el lunes. No en vano era el mejor de su clase en tiempos de Hogwarts.

Estaba cruzando en el pasillo, cuando algo llamo su atención, al dar un vistazo rápido al ventanal enorme (era algo reciente) en el pasillo que conectaba la Biblioteca con la habitación de su madre.

Potter estaba afuera, sudado, con el torso descubierto y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la brisa.

Malfoy quedó boquiabierto. Potter, tenía un cuerpo infernal, _desde luego así sería es un auror Draco _se dijo a sí mismo.

Paseo sus ojos, y aunque no lo quería admitir, deleitándose. Potter tenía lo suyo, su oscuro cabello despeinado le daba un aspecto rebelde y… sexy. Su cuerpo marcado, demostraba el entrenamiento, se le hacía un poco de agua en la boca.

Draco había descubierto que le gustaban los hombres, una tarde de sexto año, cuando Blaise que le acusaba de estar obsesionado con Potter, le reto.

_—Bésame —le dijo Blaise, con una mirada divertida. —Si te gusta, amigo, es que eres irremediablemente gay. _

_—Eso no funciona así Blaise, por favor —contestó Draco, ofendido —Si fuera así, todo sería más fácil y no estoy obsesionado con Potter. Solo me perturba su asquerosa presencia. _

_—Entonces no tienes nada que perder —convino su amigo. _

_Finalmente lo convenció, besar a Blaise fue toda una experiencia. Hasta ese entonces sólo había besado a Pansy, pero esto no tenía punto de comparación. Le encanto sentir la dureza del cuerpo de Blaise contra el suyo, el picor de su barba incipiente y quería más, mucho más._

_Blaise fue su primera experiencia, aunque no llegaron nunca a lo sexual, Draco no se sentía listo. Los besos y caricias que se repartieron le dejo más que en claro sus preferencias._

Y no era ajeno al atractivo de Potter, desde el colegio, luego de haber descubierto que era muy gay, también aceptó que sí, tenía una leve obsesión con el moreno.

Draco salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Aurey entró a la habitación de su madre, con ropas limpias, seguramente para guardarlas. _Patético _pensó Draco _babeando por el heterosexual y estúpido Potter. _

De esto último Draco estaba seguro, él héroe del mundo mágico tenía dueña, y era Ginny Weasley, la pelirroja no tenía encanto a los ojos de Draco, pero bueno sobre gustos no hay nada sobre escrito. La parejita del año se burló Draco, y una duda surgió por su mente…. ¿Qué opinara Ginevra de Potter viviendo en su hogar?

Cuando Potter se vistió y se empezó a preparar para entrar de nuevo, Malfoy se apuró hacia la biblioteca, y suspiró. _Atrevido Potter, para semi desnudarse en mi jardín._

Draco paso horas en la biblioteca, se decidió finalmente por adelantar las lecturas para sus clases, y se sentía muy satisfecho con los resultados. Cuando miro el gran reloj marcaban las 2 AM.

El rubio bostezó, pero no tenía sueño, bajó a la sala, estaban en medio de setiembre y el clima estaba empezando a cambiar, por las noches bastante fresco.

Se sentó en uno de los cómodos sofás, en la oscuridad, mirando las estrellas del exterior. No había nada cerca de la Mansión Malfoy, por lo que en las noches el cielo se disfrutaba en todo su esplendor. Le recordaba un poco a Hogwarts a decir verdad, sólo que a veces las luces de Hogsmeade iluminaban el cielo a lo lejos, y así la noche perdía su encanto.

—Wow —exclamó una conocida voz.

Draco se sobresaltó de tal manera que casi cayó del sofá.

—¡Potter! ¿Acaso quieres matarme del susto? —le reprendió Draco, medio bajito para no despertar a su madre. —No puedes acercarte a las personas tan sigilosamente y lanzar un "WOW"

—Lo siento —dijo Harry, aunque riendo un poco por la cara de Malfoy —Es sólo una vieja costumbre de auror, ser sigiloso.

—Ya lo veo, matando del susto a los criminales, buena táctica

Potter río con fuerza, y Draco medio sonrío, contendiéndose.

—Que vas a despertar a mi madre, ya —bromeó Draco, y luego se puso serio.

Potter hizo un gesto con las manos, que le resultó súper extraño a Draco.

—¿Te molesta que te acompañe, un momento?

Draco miró a Potter, tenía el cabello más despeinado que nunca si eso era posible, sus ojos verdes parecían brillar bajo la luz de la luna, contrastaban con la oscuridad. Draco tragó saliva, y soltó un:

—Pues sí que me molesta, pero puedes quedarte de todos modos

Harry no sabía que responder a eso, así que sólo tomó asiento en silencio y contempló el cielo.

—Qué noche más hermosa —comentó Potter, más para él mismo que para Draco.

—Uhm —concordó Draco, pero de repente ya no estaba mirando la noche, sino a Potter.

_Basta. _

—Creo que nuestra tregua se está dando bien…—comenzó a decir Potter, volteando la mirada hacia él, por un leve momento sus miradas se encontraron.

—Ya te lo dije Potter, soy un hombre civilizado, además los años del colegio ya pasaron —Potter lo observaba fijamente. —Es decir, todos crecimos a la fuerza

—WOW, Malfoy, estoy impresionado, me dejaste sin palabras, Hermione y Ron no me creerían.

—No me lo pongas difícil, Potter —escupió Draco— sigo siendo una serpiente después de todo. Además, no es como si te hubieras tomado el tiempo de conocerme alguna vez

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti Malfoy —contraatacó Potter— siempre juzgándome por San Potter.

Draco ignoró su comentario, y ambos quedaron en silencio. Si, realmente, quién diría que estaban allí, conviviendo en paz, incluso siendo amables el uno con el otro. Realmente habían crecido.

Draco vio una oportunidad de hacerle la pregunta que había surgido en su mente por la tarde.

—Esto…—empezaron a decir al mismo el tiempo.

—Adelante —le dijo Potter.

—Ya que mencionaste a tus amigos de oro… —Draco dudó, pero soltó de golpe: —¿No te extrañará tu noviecita Weasley?

Potter no demostró incomodidad por la pregunta. O si la sintió supo disimularla bien.

—Pues… en realidad, ella y yo estamos en pausa.

A Draco casi se cae de la impresión de nuevo. Es decir, Potter daba la vida por la Weasley.

—Vaya, creí que lo de ustedes dos iba muy en serio. Al punto de "para siempre" —contestó Draco, haciendo comillas con sus manos.

—Pues sí, eso pensamos, pero… luego no estuvimos muy seguros. Somos muy jóvenes, todavía queda mucho por conocer ¿No crees, Malfoy?

En otras circunstancias Draco hubiera entendido eso como una insinuación.

—Y tu Malfoy… ¿Pansy? —inquirió Potter.

Draco se partió de la risa y dijo: —No, Potter. Ella es sólo una amiga. Y de las mejores

—Como Hermione

—Sí, precisamente —continuó Draco— sólo una vez lo intentamos, y casi nos lanzamos un mutuo obliviate

—Bueno, yo nunca intenté nada con Hermione

—¿De verdad? Bueno, ella siempre se veía muy embobada por él —recordó Draco— solo que la comadrejilla era muy cobarde y tonta para darse cuenta.

—Malfoy…—reprendió Potter.

—Ya, ya, no es fácil dejar ciertos hábitos.

El rubio titubeó. ¿Sería este el momento para decirle al oh, grandísimo, Harry Potter, que Draco era completamente gay?

—Continuando con mi respuesta… sólo intenté un beso con Pansy —Draco seguía dubitativo, pero finalmente se hizo de valor y le confesó: —Fue con Blaise con quién tuve mi relación más larga, pero no era amor.

Esta vez Potter, que antes no lo estaba mirando, volteó la mirada de golpe, y plantó sus ojos en él. Draco no pensó que, a lo mejor San Potter, con lo puritano que es, podría ser homofóbico. Un ligero arrepentimiento lo recorrió. Iba a agregar algo más, pero Potter se le adelantó.

—No sabía que te gustaban los hombres

Así a secas.

—¿Y por qué habrías de saberlo? —se camuflayó Draco— No es tu problema. Vaya homofobia Potter.

—No me malinterpretes. No es homofobia, sólo me sorprende.

Pensó un momento y luego agregó

—Pensé que respetabas mucho lo de continuar el linaje, la pureza de la sangre y demás cosas

—Bueno, pues sí, lo hacía —contesto el rubio, mirándolo— Pero si me casaba sería por conveniencia, y ahora como que todo eso ya no tiene importancia ¿No? Ya no soy un buen partido

Potter abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al final quedó en silencio.

—¿Y cómo fue? —la mirada curiosa del moreno le observaba de pies a cabeza, Draco sintió un pequeño tirón en cierta zona involuntariamente

—¿Cómo fue qué? —se hizo del tonto.

—Que descubriste que te gustaban los hombres… o Blaise.

De todas las cosas que pensó que Potter iba a decirle, esto le tomó por sorpresa.

—Y… Blaise me desafió, en realidad sospechaba que me gustaba otro chico —primero muerto antes que admitirle a Potter que era él— Me dijo que, si lo besaba y me gustaba, entonces era gay. Yo me burlé, pero al final lo hice y sí, descubrí que me encantaba. No sólo él, sino los chicos.

—¿Se pusieron de novios? —¿A que venía eso? Se preguntó Draco.

—Algo así, solo nos besábamos... y experimentábamos —lo bueno de estar en la penumbra era que Potter no podía ver como se sonrojaba.

El moreno se quedó callado por un momento, Draco sentía que tal vez fue demasiada información, que él no sabía ni por qué la había compartido.

—Pero nunca tuvimos relaciones —murmuró Draco… ¿Aclarando? Ni él entendía.

Potter no dijo nada, ya no lo miraba.

—Yo nunca con Ginny tampoco —fue su respuesta

No sorprendió a Draco, sabía que San Potter era un hombre correcto, jamás apuraría a su novia a nada. Este momento se sentía demasiado íntimo para estar pasando entre ellos dos. De odiarse, a poder estar en la misma habitación, incluso conversar y ahora se confiaban cosas… El mundo sí que daba vueltas.

Por un momento Draco se imaginó que se sentiría ser el amigo de Potter, el chico no le caía tan mal, tenían las mismas aficiones, habían pasado por situaciones difíciles, la gente siempre esperaba todo de él, como sus padres de Draco. _Casarse, tener hijos, ser exitoso en su profesión._

Tanta presión.

Draco no se dio cuenta que Potter se levantó hacia él hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros. El rubio observó con detenimiento, sus labios carnosos, sus ojos verdes bajo sus lentes, la piel que se veía tan suave en su rostro. Potter respiraba pesadamente. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo iba a volver loco a Draco en cualquier momento.

—Me gustaría probar algo —dijo el valiente Gryffindor.

Draco se escuchó diciendo a sí mismo, embobado y atropelladamente "el qué". _Patético _se reprendió.

—Sí la teoría de Blaise es correcta.

Y con eso dicho, fue suficiente. Draco inconscientemente se había acercado a Potter. En un segundo estaba atacando sus labios. El moreno le correspondía ávidamente.

Sus labios eran tan suaves y deliciosos, Draco no tendría nunca suficiente. Potter besaba muy bien, y cuando metió su dulce lengua en la boca de Draco, el rubio se dejó hacer sin más. Las fuertes manos de Potter le tomaron de la nunca para profundizar el beso, y un gemido de placer se escapó de los labios de Draco cuando el moreno mordió su labio inferior.

Se separaron, agitados, incrédulos de lo que acaba de suceder. En especial Draco, si esto era un sueño o una broma.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Draco, con la voz ronca. —¿Descubriste algo nuevo, Potter?

Sólo al mirar sus ojos verdes sabía la respuesta.

Deseo. Mucho deseo.


End file.
